The study used epidemiological data on periodontal disease collected with a household survey of the U.S. population which describe the prevalence, severity and extent of periodontal diseases. These epidemiological data were then used to estimate the periodontal treatment needs of the U.S. as well as the time and dollars required to provide the treatment.